


'How to make a point' or 'The War Doctor is totally done with his future regenerations'

by ser_padfoot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Self-cest, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_padfoot/pseuds/ser_padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven and Ten are fighting. Again. The War Doctor is totally done with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'How to make a point' or 'The War Doctor is totally done with his future regenerations'

**Author's Note:**

> Additional note: The wonderful WeAreAHurrican translated this little story into Russian, you can find it here -  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2595222/6935597?show_comments=1#com30375737

"You seem to kiss quite a lot." 

The War Doctor raised his head and looked over the controls of the TARDIS to his future regenerations, wondering what they were on about now. Eleven was fiddling with his screwdriver and threw now and then a (not-so) subtle glance towards Ten, who stared at the other Doctor with his mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised in confusion. 

"I beg to differ, but they kissed me!"

"And then you married Elizabeth. Well, at least one of them."

Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest and uncrossed them again while trying to find the right words, but he wasn’t very successful. “It was…necessary.”

Now it was Eleven’s time to frown. “No, it wasn’t.”

"Of course it was! Otherwise she would have had me beheaded if I had dared to say no to her!"  
"Then why did started to woo her in the first place?"

"It just - kinda happened. As you should know perfectly well. So why are you asking me all this in the first place?!"

God, these two were such idiots. The War Doctor barely resisted to groan out loud in frustration and the TARDIS hummed sympathetically underneath his hands. She was thinking exactly the same thing as he did and together they came to the decision to end this childish quarrel right now.

"For god’s sake, would you two please shut up for a minute?! I’m trying to be productive over here!" After all, they were still stuck in the time vortex and should try to figure out how to land the TARDIS safely. 

Two heads turned into his direction and he was faced with two equally upset Time Lord who looked at him with big puppy eyes. Great. Now he had dismayed them. Exactly what he needed right now.

"You’re worse then an old-married couple and as far as I’m concerned is your", he pointed at Eleven "Jealousy completely unnecessary. This marriage isn’t going anywhere, even a fool could see that!"

"I - I…I’m not jealous! Why would I be jealous? That is stupid!”

"And why should my marriage going to be a failure? I’ve been informed that I’m a very good kisser indeed!"

This time the War Doctor didn’t bother to hold back his weary groan. This was even worse then before…

"A good kisser?" Eleven straightened his bow tie and glanced at Ten. "No, we were rubbish back then. Now we’re really top pf the class!”

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Then why don’t you prove it?"

"As if there was any need for that.."

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

“Just kiss already!”, shouted the War Doctor suddenly through the TARDIS, accompanied by a meaningful humming coming from Sexy herself.

Well, how could anyone refuse a command like that?


End file.
